


Fire's Reflection

by hightechzombie



Category: Spec Ops: The Line
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hightechzombie/pseuds/hightechzombie





	Fire's Reflection

The smoke formed a grey veil under the ceiling. The smell of incense mixed with the stench of garbage and excrements. Judging by the strewn possessions and the half-burnt food left on the cooking fires, the people of Dubai left this place just recently – and with haste. It was as if Walker could still feel the warmth of their bodies.

They were advancing slowly, heads turning not on lookout for enemies, but more in badly hidden wonder. Lugo stopped to touch the fabric of a tent. These people have sewn shelters from silk, made bullets from silver and created a temple in a ruined city. Dubai still lived.

Countless candles were fighting the dark and showing the way which the refugees took. Tracing their footsteps, breathing in their prayers, his mission seemed clearer than ever before: Saving them.

Walker stopped for a moment. As a dead tree stands out in a forest, a smothered candle stood out in the sea of light and so he picked it up. One of its silblings shared the flame and, lit anew, he put the candle back into the sand.

„Captain,“ called Adams. „Are you coming?“

The soldier stood up and felt like an idiot. Those people needed his real help, and not him looking after their lighting. 

„I am,“ answered Walker and hurried after them. It was a single careless movement that disturbed the sand which first trickled and then swept over dozens of candles. Martin barely glanced at it, yet couldn't help but feel a sense of loss.

God knows why, he looked back at the path of light. Inside a patch of dark, one candle leaning over a fallen one. Weeping with long tendrils of smoke and a halo of fire surrounding them.

The image lingered, even as Walker turned his back. He moved on, with a single thought on his mind: He will accomplish this mission no matter the cost.


End file.
